


Sea angel

by Phxntomhive



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, There is a reason I promise, asta is a merman, asta may be a little of a bitch, he will get better, yuno is a little pissed at alecdora, yuno isn't that smart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phxntomhive/pseuds/Phxntomhive
Summary: Yuno had to conquer a dungeon but he ended up being the one conquered.
Relationships: Asta/Yuno (Black Clover)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Sea angel

It's an easy dungeon they said.

You will be back in a day they said.

_ Well, they lied. _

Because if it was that easy, Klaus, Mimosa and him wouldn't have spent the past hour trying to escape the dungeon's traps. And most of all, they would not be drowning, with some weird creature dragging them down into the abyss.

_ If I become a ghost I will hunt you to death Alecdora _ .

Yuno felt his lung burning, in a desperate need of oxygen, while his body became heavier and heavier. He looked up, or was it down? He couldn't really tell since everything was pitch black. He fought the need to close his eyes for as long as he could but in the end he had to surrender. The last thing he felt was the tentacle of the creature loosen its grip, and a gentle pressure on his back.

_ I guess you don't want a dead prey? _

××××

It took Yuno some time to realize he was awake and alive. He wondered if maybe it was all a dream but his drenched clothes and the pain in his lungs were a sufficient proves that it was all real. He took some deep breath, never in his live so grateful for oxygen, while he looked around.

He could see Mimosa and Klaus not far from him, soaking wet like him, but alive. They were in what it looked like a cave, with water covering most of the ground Yuno could see. The only source of light seemed to be coming from a deep underwater zone, creating beautiful reflexes on the roof of the cave. Yuno would have enjoyed the view, if only he saw it in difference circumstances.

He dried himself and the others with wind magic, before looking around for an exit. He walked around the place, the only sound present was the one of the waves slowly crushing against the rocks and his own footsteps. It didn't take much time to explore all the cave and Yuno was now sure of one thing: the only way to leave was going into the water. Easier said than done. They would have to find a tunnel to leave the cave, without knowing how long that could be, always praying that they didn't met the thing from before again. Yuno didn't like the idea of meeting it again.

He sit on a rock, trying to come out with another plan, possibly one that allowed them more chances to live, when he noticed a shadow moving in the water.

Did that thing founded them? Was it there to finish the job of killing them?

_ Fuck magic. Alecdora, if I survive I will kill you with my bare hands. _

Yuno used his wind magic to move his friends as far away as possible from the water, never taking his eyes off the shadow.

He stared at it, coming closer to the surface, ready to fight if it came to worst. What Yuno didn't expect was to find another human. Well, _kind of_ a human, Yuno didn't remember humans having horns. And were they… wings?

The not-so-human looked at him with big green eyes. Yuno could see both excitement and worry in them. He tried to go nearer to the creature, but when it noticed Yuno moving towards itself, it went down into the water again, just to reappear a little further. Thanks to those movements, Yuno could see a bright blue tale, with some red in it.

It was so beautiful.

He felt the urge to touch it.

He tried to move closer but again, the creature swam to maintain the distance. Still, Yuno didn't see fear in his eyes, it looked to him like it was more cautious than scared. While part of Yuno wanted to go as near as possible to that creature, his mind was basically screaming that it was a bad idea. Actually, an horrible idea. He didn't know if the other creature was dangerous or not. It didn't look like that, but often looks can hide a lethal thread. Also, it looked like that beautiful creature didn't like the idea of coming out of water, and that meant that as long as he didn't do something stupid, _like swim to it_ , he was relatively safe.

Too bad the creature decided to do… _something_. He could see it opening his mouth and, before he could do anything, he heard a music all around him. It was like nothing he ever heard of, beautiful, and yet Yuno felt his heart breaking into pieces. He didn't know what the song meant, but the pain he felt growing in him was almost too much.

_ He had to go to him. _

_ He had to help him break free from that pain. At least a little. _

Before he could notice, Yuno was on the bank of the lake and he felt the creature's hand grabbing him, bringing him under water.

For the second time that day, he felt oxygen leaving his lungs. With the memory of the previous time still painfully clear in his mind, Yuno tried to break free from the firm grip of the other creature. He didn't have to fight much to be free, but, since he didn't recover from before, he didn't have the sufficient energy to swim back to the surface. 

The creature looked at him for some seconds before looking scared. The song in Yuno's head now changing tone, becoming frenetic, while the other creature swam quickly around him. Yuno felt that he was going to lose consciousness when the creature grabbed him again, pressing hardly his lips against Yuno's. By reflex Yuno parted his lips, and it was then that he felt he could breathe again, oxygen filling his lungs and clearing his mind.

Yuno could feel the anxiety from before slowly leaving him, while the music, that stopped when the other male kissed him restarted, this time with a soft and reassuring melody. The creature was still holding him with a firm grip, but Yuno felt that, if he had tried to break free, the other male would have let him go. After Yuno regained complete control of himself, he made a little wind bubble to be able to breath. It wasn't very big since his grimoire remained on the rock shore and he was still worn out, but it was enough to not let him drown. And that way he wouldn't have need of another kiss. Yuno could feel his cheeks heating up remembering the feeling of that kiss... if he could even call it like that.

The creature looked with bright eyes at his bubble. He moved his hand to reach it, hesitating a little before actually touching it. Yuno couldn't help a little smile at the surprised and happy face the other made. The scene looked a lot like the children back in Hage when he did some trick with magic.

The other swam in circle around him, sometimes touching the bubble and always making that happy face right after he did it, the music surrounding Yuno sounded playful. He went on for a while until he stopped out of the blue, along with the music, looking up to the surface. At least Yuno thought it was the surface, he didn't have much sense of direction underwater.

"Yo... u n...ow?" 

Yuno could distinctly hear those words, as clear as the music from before, even if he still didn't know where it came from. It may have been a distorted echo from somewhere and a part of him wondered if maybe it was from one of his squad mates. But to reach them he had to first find the up shore again. Too bad he had no idea where to go. He was pretty sure he went down on a straight line, so if he just swam up then he would have reached the cave again... right? He started to swim up and felt the creature eyes on him. It didn't look like the other was going to stop him, but he also didn't seem very interested in helping him reaching his goal.

_ Well, it's not like it's the first time I have to do all by myself. _

He swam for some minutes, wondering how fast did the other creature must have swam to brought him that deep down in mere seconds.

The closer he got to the surface, the louder a weird music was played. It was strong enough to leave an unpleasant feeling in Yuno, like something was wrong, but he didn't stop.

At some point Yuno felt a strong cold current stopping his movements. He shivered and mentally thanked the creature that was still following him for not letting him be dragged by the current. The other did what it looked like a sigh and started swimming again to the surface, keeping the black haired man close to him.

_ Yes, he was definitely faster. _

In no time, Yuno felt his head coming out of water, while the bubble charm dissolved. The grip of the creature disappeared too, leaving him free to move again. Yuno could see with the corner of his eyes the other swimming away from the shore.

"Yuno! Thank God you are fine, I was getting really worried!" hearing Mimosa's voice after all that music was kind of weird.

Yuno looked at his squad mates and was glad to see they both looked fine. Mimosa extending a hand to him to help him out of the water, Yuno accepted the help but he was more focused on Klaus. While he looked physically fine, he seemed astonished, his eyes not leaving the water behind Yuno. Once he was out, Yuno dried himself once more and then observed the same zone as Klaus. He could see what was probably the shadow of that creature moving under water, Yuno was going to try to explain what happened to him, but Klaus was faster.

He touched his glasses taking a deep breath and then he shocked both of the other guys starting singing.

_ It isn't as beautiful as the other.  _

Yuno couldn't help his mean thought. He couldn't deny that the other guy had a beautiful voice, but the melodies he heard until not long before where on another level.

He sang for a while, before his voice slowly faded, leaving the cave in silence again. Mimosa tried to tell something, probably a compliment to the older boy, but Klaus made them sign to not talk. 

After some seconds, Yuno saw the blonde figure he was now familiar with, emerging from water. He was giggling a little, a tender smile resting on his face. He parted his lips and another melody filled the room.

It was then that Yuno understood that all the music he heard before wasn't coming from around him but from the blond himself.

The music was different from the previous one, and somehow it looked like a continuation of the song Klaus sang before. Yuno couldn't help but think that it was the same difference as hearing a child and an expert musician playing the same song.

When the creature stopped singing, he went down into the waves again, while Klaus turned to face his friends.

“They can bring us out of here, but it will take a while.”

“He.” Yuno corrected the older man without thinking about it. Yuno didn't know _how_ or _since when_ he knew that the creature was a male, but he felt the need to show that he knew the blond better.

“I see you weren't able to escape his charm.” Commented the blue haired boy with a tired voice.

“Yes, I too recognized that he is a male. I said "they" because there is _more_ of them.”


End file.
